X Men Evolution: Enter The Matrix
by angie-kun
Summary: Mi primer Fic de XMEVo, una historia sobre Todd Tolansky. Dedicado a Eri-neko, por favor dejen reviws


X-Men Evolution : enter The Matriz  
  
Bueno este es mi primer fic que hago sobre X-Men evolution, y dado que solo he visto la primera temporada no esperen demasiado Ok?  
  
Ahora se que es un crossover tonto pero bueno , a mi me latio la idea de meter a los mutantes en la Metrix, asi q ahora los dejo con mi protagonista Neo Todd Tolansky (q soy yo mero)  
  
Por favor dejen Reviews.  
  
Capitulo Uno: Codename: Neo Toad  
  
Toad se corria por las calles de Beyville mientras regresaba de la escuela, saltando de vez en vez, pero teniendo cuidado de q las personas no lo notaran, de repente vio como se habia creado un caos en la avenida principal y escucho decir q todo habia sido causado por que un chico aparecio de la nada frente a los autos y causo un gran accidente.  
  
Todd pensando:- Estupido Wagner, hasta cuando aprendera a teletransportarse bien?, pero lo bueno es q puedo tomar atajos- Todd miro hacia el rededor y encontro un callejón , rapidamente se dirigio a el y cuidando q nadie lo viera dio un enorme salto, alcanzando el barandal de la escalera de emergencias de un edificio a la altura del tercer piso, se sostuvo con la mano izkierda y luego comenzo a dar saltos rebotando en las paredes del edificio y asi consiguió llegar a la azotea, ahí se encontraba un hombre de gabardina y pantalones de piel negros, su playera era negra y traia unas gafas obscuras, era un tipo imponente q veia con curiosidad al joven trepa edificios.  
  
???: Todd Tolansky, verdad? Todd: Yup ???: O deberia llamarte , Sapo? Todd: Quien rayos eres?- el hecho de q la persona frente a el conociera su identidad desconcerto bastante a Todd ¿???:Te he buscado por mucho tiempo. Todd: Bueno y q haras ahora q me encontraste- La mirada de Todd se veia llena de valor ¿???:Vendras conmigo Todd: esta bien, Si me atrapas.  
  
una sonrisa maligna ilumino el rostro del sapo quien volviendo a su habitual cobardia dio un giro sobresi mismo y comenzo a saltar lo mas rapido que pudo, en pocos segundos ya habia recorrido cuando menos unos cinco bloques, pero para estar seguro de que seria imposible que lo siguiera se arrojo desde el techo del edificio donde estaba, cayo d epie en otro callejón completamente desierto , la caida no le habia causado ningun daño, Todd rio para si mismo.  
  
Todd: hahaha , pobre cretino, no me vio ni el polvo ¿???: Te equivocas, de hecho no me fue nada difícil seguirte El misterioso sujeto se encontraba sentado sobre un basurero del callejón, Todd estaba aterrorizado, se encontraba frente a un ser mucho mas rapido que el, y sus saltos eran muy rapidos, Todd trato de pensar en una solucion pero como ninguna parecia factible decidio volver a huir, pero cada vez que se detenia pensando que lo habia logrado o para descansar el sujeto misterioso aparecia una vez mas frente a el.  
  
Unos minutos después y en otro callejón , el sapo se detuvo a descansar.  
  
Todd (respirando agitado); Vaya ese tipo es rapido.. Y obstinado, me pregunto si habra resultado esta vez.. ¿???: No todd, tampoco esta vez resulto y comienzo a aburrirme de este juego, si tratas de huir de nuevo tendre q usar esto (el sujeto mostro una pistola automatica) Todd: O.o estas bromeando verdad, amigo =D ¿???: No bromeo Todd, ahora toma tus cosas (el sujeto le arrojo la mochila que habia dejado olvidada en el primer edificio donde empezo a huir) y vamonos, nos esperan.  
  
Todd se resigno y comenzo a caminar detrás del sujeto, se preguntaba si podria huir, pero entonces recordaba lo rapido que era el sujeto y que parecia leer sus movimientos, penso en quitarle el arma usando la lengua pero habia visto que bajo su gabardina el tipo guardaba un arsenal asi que de que serviria quitarle un arma si podria matarlo con cualquier otra de las que llevaba.Caminaron hasta el final del callejón en la calle estaba estacionado un BMW de color negro muy lujoso, Todd subio al asiento del acompañante por orden del sujeto quien tomo el del conductor y arranco el auto.  
  
¿???: Asi que eres un "mutante" ehh Todd, debe ser difícil , tu sabes, vivir con ese poder Todd: Pues si, solo ha vuelto mi vida mas patetica de lo que es.y a todo esto quien rayos eres tu y para que me buscas. ¿???: mi nombre es Thomas Anderson, no mas bien mi nombre es NEO Todd: Bueno Thommy, supongo q eres un mutante tambien , o no? Neo: No, y no me llames Thomas, te lo he dicho mi nombre es NEO y asi deberas llamarme Todd asintio con la cabeza: Si no eres un mutante , entonces que eres, los humanos no son tan rapidos- Todd vio por la ventana y observo a la gente en la calle caminando como si no tuvieran preocupasones. Neo:Pronto lo sabras, ahora debemos ver a Morpheus, otro como yo Todd: deacuerdo  
  
Neo, condujo durante horas, Todd se habia quedado dormido después de un rato, al fin el auto se detuvo frente a una edificio derruido, al que le faltaban partes de la pared y con los vidrios rotos, al ver el lugar Todd recordo su casa.  
  
Todd: Los chicos!!! Se preocuparan por mi, no no es cierto, quiza ni noten mi ausencia =( Neo: no te preocupes, los he llamado y dicho que estabas bien, que pasarias unos dias lejos de casa. Todd: ok  
  
Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio, subieron hasta el departamento 4 y entraron en el, al pasar la puerta y ver a su alrededor Todd contemplo un hermoso lugar, como una mansión, era como si esa puerta lo hubiera llevado a otra dimension, pero no encontro a Neo a su lado.  
  
Todd: Neo?  
  
Un hombre de color se encontraba frente a un ventanal al fondo del lugar y el respondio.  
  
Hombre: El no esta aquí Todd, esta preparando todo, yo soy Morpheus tu anfitrion. Todd: Morpheus? Debes ser el jefe de Neo o algo asi no? Y q es lo que Neo prepara? Morpheus: Pronto lo sabras Tolansky, por favor toma asiento.  
  
Morpheus se paro junto a un sillon muy elegante con tapiceria blanca de piel y le ofrecio el lugar a Todd, Morpheus se sento en uno negro de piel y pocos segundos después Todd se sento en el blanco, que era muy comodo, pero habia algo raro, ya que cuando entro en la habitación no habia visto ese par de sillones.  
  
Morpheus: Muy bien Todd, te he estado buscando por largo tiempo, de hecho he estado buscando a gente como tu, con tus talentos. Todd: Mutantes? Que acaso eres un cientifico loco o que? Morpheus: hehe no mi querido Todd nada de eso, es que necesito su ayuda para poder liberar a la humanidad de la prision en la que se encuentran, la misma en la que te encuentras tu.. Todd: de que hablas, la casa de la hermandad esta mal, pero no es una prision man Morpheus: no Todd, te ekivokas, yo te hablo de una prision para tu mente, una venda puesta sobre tus ojos, para mantenerte lejos de la vida misma, te gusta tu poder mutante? Todd: No, para nada, es decir si me es util, pero por Dios, me hace ser repulsivo, de por si lo soy y este estupido poder me hace mas , digo quien querria estar con alguien cuya lengua mide mas de un metro? Morpheus: pues yo te ofresco la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de ver la vida real, de olvidarte de esta prision para la mente , y de ayudarme a lograr mi proposito.  
  
Todd penso que esto se estaba poniendo muy raro, quiza el tipo fuera de un culto satanico o un organizador de suicidios masivos o kien sabe que mas..  
  
Todd: no mejor no, mejor digale a los hombres X, ellos si le ayudaran Morpheus: pero te he buscado a ti Todd, pero no te obligare a nada , tu decides (morpheus le mostro a todd un par de cajitas q estaban sobre la mesa que separaba los sillones) si tomas la píldora azul, todo terminara, en la mañana despertaras en tu cama y nada de esto abra ocurrido , si tomas la azul, entonces tu vida cambiara..  
  
Todd lo penso mucho, pero algo le decia q tomara la roja, de pronto su lengua se movio sujetando la píldora roja y metiendola en su boca, tomo el baso de agua en la mesa y lo bebio completo.  
  
Morpheus: Sabia q lo harias , ven conmigo  
  
Morpheus llevo a Todd a un cuarto donde habia muchos aparatos raros, un sillon y una computadora, le dijo q se sentara y asi lo hizo Todd, Neo le inyecto una especie de suero, mientras que un chico de cabello blanco tecleaba algo en la computadora, se escuchaba el ruido de un MODEM al conectarse a la red, Todd vio un espejo a su lado , este estaba roto pero se regenero en segundos.  
  
Todd: No puede ser. Morpheus: Todo puede ser..  
  
Todd toco el espejo y de repente un likido frio y color plata emano de el, cubrio el cuerpo del sapo y se desmayo.  
  
Cuando se desperto ya no estaba en esa lujosa casa, estaba en medio de una capsula llena de likido, se levanto rompiendo la membrana que sellaba la capsula, tomo aire , se sentia puro y limpio en sus pulmones, era como si nunca hubiera respirado hasta ese momento, sintio su lengua era corta, vio su cuerpo y estaba cubierto de cables, los desconecto, llego a su cabeza y noto que estaba rapada, en su nuca habia un cable, pero al tocarlo le dolia, de repente el cable se desconecto y la capsula fue drenada, Todd cayo por un tobogán, mientars se preguntaba que rayos pasaba, al fin cayo en una posa llena de likido y se esforzaba por mantenerse a flote pero sus musculos dolia, entonces una barca lo rescato y lo llevo a la orilla, no veia kienes eran, sus ojos le dolian, entonces escucho la voz de Morpheus.  
  
Morpheus:No trates de hablar, te curaremos y mas tarde te explicaremos lo ocurrido.  
  
Bueno ahora Todd ha sido desconectado de la realidad llamada matrix, ahora q pasara, descubranlo en el proximo episodio de este fic barato!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews pa saber si voy muy mal o q  
  
Byes!!!  
  
FIC DEDICADO A ERI-NEKO 


End file.
